


And with your dying breath, you called to me.

by DragonEyeFan



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Angst, Multi, Spoilers, no fun allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyeFan/pseuds/DragonEyeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has come, taken live of importance.</p><p>Will he ever feel the same again? Or will he too fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with your dying breath, you called to me.

Word had never believed that a war would break out that wasn't of his own making. Armageddon had overdone himself, and managed to wage war on the entirety of Draconis, with a small banding of supporters; not enough to worry about, per say, but enough to make life a living hell should you fight against him.

And as much as Word would rather wait, there was someone special out there on the battlefield. Two, actually.

Moordryd, whom he now knew was the Shadow Booster, and his beloved, his second wife, War.

And if Armeggaddon thought he would take away either Word swore to make sure that his next breath would be his last.

Word wished he could have kept his vow.

It was almost instant, Yuki and Cain had both brought him some lesser opponents, riding hard and fast to make sure to keep just out of reach. He made quick business of them, as they were barely All-City level, but in large enough numbers to be a problem.

It was only when Yuki shouted out that he managed to turn his head so fast the world span faster then it should.

"SHADOW BOOSTER!"

The attack was petty, dishonorable and vile. To attack from behind was one thing, but to trap his opponent and then attack from behind without letting him defend himself... Even Word was above that. The shock must have been evident on his face, the eyes of his helmet giving it away.

The hole left in his son's chest almost matched what he himself was feeling.

With an angry roar, he quickly made it to his son's side, his adrenaline keeping the pain in the far recesses of his mind. Armeggaddon quickly left, as did the supporters that could still ride their dragons, leaving the battlefield barren of any noise that could hide away his grief.

"Father...?"

The armor had faded, despite the fact that it should be activated, and Word listlessly held his son where he had fallen. Moordryd's eyes met his own, fear laced within them. "Father... I'm cold..."

Ripping the helmet off and ignoring the Dragon Booster's exclaim of rage, Word met his son's eyes with his own. "I know son... I'm sorry, I... I can't fix this..."

Seeing his son smile nearly broke whatever was left of his mind. War had returned, only to back away quickly after seeing what was going on. He was thankful, she would give him the space he needed right now. "Father... The gauntlet. T-take it... The amulet too... You're the only one-- The only one that can handle it..."

Word wanted to scream 'NO!' but he, as well as Moordryd, knew it'd be a useless gesture. He hated uselessness. So he took the gauntlet and put it on. Moordryd gave him a smile again, despite the pain. Word knew he had to say it before he had no time. "Son, I'm proud of you. You can stop fighting now."

With a last shuddering breath, Moordryd's smile became peaceful, and happy. Then the light went out in his eyes.

And with that, Word was left with his son's corpse, and the power he sought, but no longer wanted.

Lifting his hand was so incredibly hard, but closing his son's eyes was even harder. The Dragon Booster had stopped yelling, and was now crying into Mortis' arms. Mortis nodded in his direction, and it was only by the soft trembling of the Dragon Priest's shoulders that told Word he too was in tears.

Perhaps the wetness on his slender face wasn't rain.

Perhaps none of it mattered. He _wanted_ this war, didn't he?

Putting the amulet back into it's place on the chain that was still on his son's body was almost as hard as initially lifting his hand, but he managed the first time, and so he managed now. He left with a heavy heart to go lay his son to rest, War following closely behind him to offer support if needed.

He didn't know if he could share such a burden with her, in all honesty.

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed. Yuki fell into Cain's arms, the two close before, but even closer now. She ended up pregnant.

When Cain died as well, Yuki miscarried. She was never the same after that. Too reckless, too clouded with emotion. It was only through sheer will and the Dragon Eyes needing a leader that she lived.

Word cried again when Cain died. It was rough on him, he viewed Cain like a second son in some regards. But when Armageddon had come to the battlefield, Word was dismayed to see the warlord specifically target the Seer. Word wished he had a head to bury with the body.

War and his children were kept off of the battlefield at that point, mostly so War could keep watch of the twins. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing more of his children, adopted or not. His son was despondent enough as is, and his daughter very... Cold to him as of late.

He should have never accpted this power. He couldn't save anyone.

Even Decepshun wasn't allowing him to ride her, and he needed her strength.

He felt very...

Very...

Lonely.

* * *

 

Another few weeks had past. He was at a loss again.

His wife had left him. His son had stayed, but his daughter left with his wife. She had to protect her family, and he bore her no ill will. He understood more then he thought he would. They needed to flee before the chaos became too much, before they too were stripped of everything they had. Even his wife knew that this could become a loosing battle, and that the tactical advantage of her leaving and giving him less to worry about was a key point in him helping the Dragon Booster.

The thought of her last act with him gave him hope.

That is what broke him though.

The tender kisses, the soft sighs, the indescribable love that they shared... He wanted this war to end.

He, himself, became reckless.

And when he was looking up at his son and Yuki, both crying for vastly different reasons, he felt the armor fade. He handed over the gauntlet and amulet to Yuki, it seemed fitting for her. She was close to his son, Cain, and the Dragon Eyes. She could handle this task as well.

The anger in her eyes almost made him afraid.

The look of utter hopelessness in his son's... Well, he couldn't think of it.

Hearing a battle cry from his soon to be widowed wife made him feel empty. He wished he could do more for her.

The gaping hole in his abdomen became painfully obvious, but looking into his daughters eyes, he smiled.

"I love you. I love your mother too. I'm sorry I couldn't-- That I couldn't finish what I started."

He closed his eyes, not wishing the pain he felt upon those he loved. "It wasn't meant to be like this. You were meant to be safe... Protected. I--"

The pain. Oh god the pain. He was lucky to not have his lungs damaged, but at the same time...

"I wish I could have been more open when I had the chance."

Opening his eyes for the last time, all he saw was his wife's pained face. "But it's too late to apologize, isn't it? She's the Shadow Booster now, make sure she finishes the job."

The last thing he saw was a nod of confirmation, and the slow darkness creeping in.

"Ich liebe dich."

They said it at the same time, but the meaning wasn't lost. And with that, he was gone from the world of the living.

* * *

 

"Did you mean it when you said you were proud of me?"

"Yes, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible and I feed off of your tears.
> 
> I'm going to hell. I've accepted my lot in life.
> 
> See you there.


End file.
